<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>打手冲 by Lifeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631348">打手冲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline'>Lifeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>字面意思</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>打手冲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明明屋子里没有其他人，但他还是做贼似的，蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，小心翼翼地锁上门，拉住了窗帘。</p><p>就一次。李泰容忐忑地想。这星期，或者这几天，就今天早上这一次。</p><p>在二十五六岁的年纪，有需求是再正常不过的事情。就像饿了要吃饭，渴了就喝水一样。想要做了就去找人做，如果没有，就自己解决。当然，终归是隐私的事情，行动要小心，有心理负担却大可不必。然而，李泰容不但行动像做贼，心理却更像做贼。但李泰容并不否认，这是一件能令人放松的快乐的事情。</p><p>他坐到了电脑前。由于穿着睡裤，因此并不需要什么繁琐的工序，直接将松紧带往下一拉就行了。李泰容松了口气，手探进内裤里。已经自己这样做过许多次，可他仍会感到一阵心悸和懵懂的羞耻。也许是由于最近过于密集的行程，或者是疲惫和劳累，突然很想做。这种欲望总是来得毫无征兆，迅猛又急切，像淤积在闸口的汹涌洪水，容不得一丁点儿忽视。他叹了口气，轻轻蹭了蹭椅子，好把内裤褪得更往下一些。</p><p>太阳已经高高挂到天上去了，刺眼的阳光被窗帘过滤成温柔的金色，他暗暗为自己的行为所不齿，但眼睛一闭，这种想法在脑海中转瞬即逝了。</p><p>于是他轻轻握住那根静悄悄的东西。他并不习惯这样袒露自己，总是觉得哪里有只滴溜溜转的眼睛在扫视他。或者，门会在下一秒被拍响，有人着急地呼喊：“李泰容，李泰容！”</p><p>一些人把生理需求当做享受，一些人把它们当成例行公事。李泰容并不想把它们当成例行公事，但他既没有享受的条件，也没办法说服自己“享受”这种事。</p><p>说来实在可笑，自从少年时代无师自通地学会，他的手法就一直没变过。李泰容的眼皮半垂下来，密不透风的睫毛压住了黑色的漂亮瞳仁。但他旋即又抬起头，仰在椅子靠背上，失去焦距和一切思考地看着白日的虚空。他累了，累得站着都要睡着了，坐着要睡死了，却又不得不直播、录节目的时候，偶尔会露出这副模样。很多人爱这副模样，剪辑下来，一帧一帧地看。他当然会不小心刷到，就赶紧红着脸翻过去。</p><p>一股奇妙的感觉从脊柱噼里啪啦地攀上大脑，如同在皮肤下炸开的苏打气泡。他曾经也试着仿照各种讲解技巧的影片，青涩又害羞地伸手抠弄顶端的小孔，或者用手指拨弄底下的两个囊袋。但是，反正都是为了那一下子——他想——有什么用呢？李泰容这样安慰自己，仍旧使用老套的手法草草了事。他总是觉得，那样做有些不好。可到底是哪里不好，触犯了哪条道德和法律？李泰容自己也说不出来。</p><p>即使是在自己的房间里，李泰容也不发出声音。就算爽得心脏要蹦出胸口，也顶多细细喘几口气罢了。他感到快要到了，左手无意识地攥紧椅子扶手，指关节泛出了淡淡的青白色。不愧是李泰容，连做这种事的时候也那样漂亮。可惜当事人自己并不知情。</p><p>他不自觉地闭上了眼睛，突然想到了粉丝剪辑的各种乱七八糟的视频。他不知道自己怎么会突然想到那个。被录下来了怎么办？那应该是死罪吧。不应该往下想了——他小口喘着气——可他控制不住自己继续想。被录下来，然后被人要挟怎么办？会有什么人对着被录下来的自己自慰吗？他一激灵，顷刻射了出来。</p><p>李泰容软在椅子上，胸口不住起伏着，疲惫地看着被窗帘遮住的天空。他为自己刚刚大逆不道的想法而忏悔。可是又很刺激。他晃了晃脑袋，打算逃离这个魔咒，伸长胳膊去够卫生纸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>